


when you live for someone, you're prepared to die

by cinnamongemini



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: The First Avenger, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamongemini/pseuds/cinnamongemini
Summary: a sad little piece about bucky in the ravine after his fall. it's not good and im sad. this is literally so bad and I kinda hate it.no happy ending
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	when you live for someone, you're prepared to die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Til the End of the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559882) by [ConstantWriter85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantWriter85/pseuds/ConstantWriter85). 



> yuh I'm sorry for this. also this was highkey inspired by the lovely work ^^^^^ up there  
> please go check it out, it's amazing

as bucky lays bleeding out and barely alive in the ravine, he thinks to himself.

it's basically all he can do when he's in a constant state of drifting in and out of consciousness. he can't move. he's stuck staring up at the sky unseeing while his whole body lays in the snow, caught in such immense pain that it's actually numbing him to everything else.

as he was free falling, the earth rushing up to meet him, he had thought the first initial impact would be the worst part. that the deafening crack of his body hitting the ground would be so bad, he would simply pass out immediately after and that would be the end for him. he would have a quick and almost painless death. 

but he was wrong. so wrong.

there's so much red tinged in the white mass around him. he can feel it warm and wet behind his head, in his left eye, all around his legs, and there's a sharp pain in his right lung. so many bones feel broken or are visibly sticking out of him where they shouldn't so it's hard to tell which one tore through his lung or which vessel popped in his eye. his vision is already greying behind the edges so he's supposes it doesn't really matter in the end.

his left arm is just a red stump, gushing blood, clearly having been severed sometime in the fall, and the first time he figured it out that it just wasn't there, he threw up everything in his stomach onto himself. he didn't even have the thought to be embarrassed or disgusted. besides, he was now dying quicker than before without anything to sustain his body.

he knows he's dying, he can't deny it. no one can survive a fall from that height and live to tell the tale. hell, it's a plain old miracle he's still somehow clinging on.

he also knows somewhere deep in his scattered brain that he's not completely dead yet because of zola. because of the experiments he had been put through. the thought makes him want to vomit all over again but there's nothing left.

he's so cold. he guesses he would be shivering if he still had the function to do so but he can still feel the overbearing cold that's accompanying his blinding pain. he hopes it'll be over soon.

he doesn't believe in god, not really, he never was the religious type but he prays in that moment.

he prays his family will be okay.

he prays that his parents will live long lives in good enough health.

he prays that his sisters will finish their education and find some handsome fellas to later settle down with.

he prays that they'll win this war.

he prays steve will be okay without him, that he'll learn to live on.

steve was always destined to leave him, to find someone else. before, it was that he would find someone better to care for him and now, with that brand new body of his, it's that agent carter that he can start a family with.

bucky smiles a bit at the mental image. or atleast he thinks he does, he's already lost any feeling in his upper body thankfully.

even though he's still vaguely wheezing and coughing up the blood that's surely filling his lungs, he decides that no one will hear him so there's no harm in one last confession. one last secret moment. it's broken and sad, the words are whispered in-between violent shakes of his body shutting down and the red liquid in his mouth, but it's there.

"live on for me, stevie. i love you."


End file.
